1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an endoscope shape detection device for detecting and displaying an insertion shape of an endoscope or the like using magnetic field generation elements and magnetic field detection elements.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscope shape detection devices that detect, for example, a shape of an endoscope inserted into inside of a body or the like using magnetic field generation elements and magnetic field detection elements, and display the shape with display means have been used.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-245243 discloses a device that detects an endoscope shape using magnetic fields and displays the detected endoscope shape. The device drives a plurality of magnetic field generation elements disposed at predetermined intervals in an insertion part of an endoscope to be inserted into inside of a body, and generates magnetic fields around the elements. Then, the device, using magnetic field detection elements disposed outside the body, based on the generated magnetic fields, detects three-dimensional positions of each of the magnetic field generation elements. According to the three-dimensional position information of the each of the detected magnetic field generation elements, curves that sequentially connect the each of the magnetic field generation elements are generated, and a three-dimensional image of the modeled insertion part is displayed with display means.
Operators or the like can observe the image and realize a position of a distal end part of the insertion part being inserted into inside of the body, an insertion shape, or the like. Accordingly, it is possible to smoothly perform the insertion operation to a target part, or the like.